


Kidnapped

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCat Fam [11]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler





	Kidnapped

“Supergirl, what exactly are we doing here? You haven’t been dabbling in mind-altering substances again, have you?” Cat asks, anger coloring her words.

“No, I’m not going to harm you. I just… I needed to talk to someone and you always manage to make the world make sense to me.” Supergirl says, her voice heavy with the weight of the world. Clearly something big was going on that Cat wasn’t aware of.

“Al… alright. Why don’t you tell me about what’s going on?” Supergirl is pacing anxiously, her cape whipping behind her when she turns. Her eyes are full of fear and I don’t think that I’ve ever seen her in quite that state before..

Today had already been strange enough. Cat was worried about Kara. She had been acting very oddly at work, which could be leftover neurosis from Myriad, or having been blasted off of CatCo, through a window, or from being kidnapped by Bizzaro. After deeper thought the girl had been through a lot. More than Cat might know, even. Her little speech had sounded oddly like a goodbye.

After she had gone to fetch Cat’s juice (which she never actually received) she had retired to her office balcony. Cat had been gnawing on her glasses and thinking. She had been so deep in thought, in fact that she hadn’t seen Supergirl coming out of nowhere and essentially kidnapping her.

Cat Grant has base jumped Kilimanjaro, and her office is on the the 34th floor of CatCo tower in attempts to master her fear. The hero now cradling her against her chest like precious cargo had at one point thrown her from the balcony that she had just been standing on. Her arms locked around Supergirl’s neck, clinging to her, one hand fisted in the red cape. She tucked her face into Supergirl’s shoulder and tried not to think about how hard her heart was beating. Any tears blew right off of her face.

“We beat Myriad. Rao, was it only yesterday? But it’s not over Cat, and it’s gotten worse. Non has decided that if he can’t control us, he’s going to kill us.” Kara’s voice is a low grunt. “I can’t turn it off. I can’t destroy it, but I can take it up into space. I know that and I know that it will most likely end in my death, but I don’t care about that. If I’m going to be gone, I want to leave you all inasmuch as safety as I can. I need to know if I should kill him. I know that I can kill him. I don’t know if I should.” Kara finally says, her voice small.

“He is one of the last of your kind. He’s family to you.” Cat thinks aloud, her legs hanging off of the edge of a large boulder where Supergirl had put her. “That would destroy a part of you that you would never get back.”

“That’s the fun part of dying, Cat. I won’t have to worry about that when I’m at peace with my people in Rao’s light. My cracked heart will heal as soon as my mother holds me again.” Supergirl’s voice cracks at the end of the statement.

Tears prick at Cat’s eyes. Her hands clench into fists. Something in her desperately wants to comfort the young (?) woman whose eyes show so much pain. She recognizes something there, a deep sadness that she can’t place. It aches in her chest.

“There’s no other way?” Cat asks, just to be sure. The idea of losing Supergirl to anything, (But especially this) was almost unbearable.

“I’m not doing this to relieve myself of some kind of guilt. I’m not doing this out of some kind of obligation to the planet. I am going to do this for Carter, for James Olsen, and Winn and my friends at the D.E.O. I’m doing this for everyone who makes this planet worth the extra effort. The innocents and the good ones” Supergirl says. “I won’t watch the people I’ve grown to love’s heads explode because of someone from my planet. My planet, my responsibility.”

Clearly she had just made up her mind on her own.

“We will owe you. All of us. Is there anything that CatCo can do for you? Before you go? Cat was struggling to hold back her emotions. It hurt more than she would ever have expected.

“Cat Grant… you are one of the best that this Earth has to offer. I only ask that you raise your sons the best that you can. Be the beacon of hope that I can’t be anymore and… Alex Danvers, at the D.E.O. She’s lost almost everything; given up her entire life for me. Take care of her. She’s already the biggest mess of a human being that I’ve already met.” Supergirl snorts sadly, voice laced with loss. “I’ll take you home now.”

Her arms are around Cat faster than she can process. The Queen of All Media cries freely into Supergirl’s shirt again, but not out of fear this time. She barely noticed when they landed on the balcony outside of her bedroom. Cat didn’t think to ask why the woman knew where she lived. She just squeezed harder. Supergirl gave good hugs.

“Alex Danvers… Danvers.” it clicked for Cat then but before the realization could completely set in, Kara was gone.


End file.
